Who's the kitty cat now?
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Kish gets to see what it's like to be the kitty cat for a little while, and he just might get a Pretty big spoonful of his own medicine. Will be a chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Who's the kitty cat now

Chapter 1

"Alien alert, alien alert" mini mew had practically bolted out of the cafe and into the park. Ichigo had run after him at top speed. When she arrived at the other side of the park she was met with a grinning Kish and a predisite that looked like a bunny. Ichigo quickly trance formed. "Well if it isn't my favorite kitty cat, I'd like you to meet my newest predisite, but we can do introductions later, that is if you survive" Dren said. The bunny went to bite her with it's long fangs but Ichigo dodged it in time. She then summoned her strawberry bell. "Strawberry bell, full power" as she did so she didn't notice that Dren had been a little to close to her attack for safety. He was blown back as the predisite Disapeared. "Take that" Ichigo said smiling. Before she knew it Dren had teleported back to the dimension, with a scowl on his face.

Kish sat in the dimension on a thick blanket the served as his bed. He hadn't felt well all evening and pai had told him to go to bed. He silently got up and went to the small pool of water that they had in the dimension. He splashed some on his face then he looked in the pool of water and gasped. There were two soft looking green cat ears on his head. He had started to panick, then told himself that he was just sleepy, then he saw a green cat tail in his reflection and almost passed out he shakily walked back to his bed and laid down to get some MUCH needed rest.

Kish awoke to voices in his room he opened his eyes to see that he was completely under the covers. "You don't think he left to go fight the mew without us" tarb said. "He might have"said pai. The two then walked out of the room. "Guys wait I'm right here" yelled Kish. But they didn't seem to hear him. As he ran down the hall he didn't notice that things were bigger than usual. When he finally caught up to them he suddenly realized that they were so much taller, even tarb was taller than him. He looked down and instead of seeing hands he saw paws. He quickly ran over to the pool of water. He looked at his reflection but what he saw wasn't a ciniclon. It was a regular cat. That is if green cats were considered normal. He quickly ran in from of pai and stated to tell him what happened but pai seemed to not understand him. "Uhh pai I think a cat got in when one of us teleported" tarb said. 'What I'm not a real cat' Kish said but again pai did not understand him. "Yes it seems so, we should probably go set it free at the humans park near the mew mew's cafe" pai said as he picked up Kish and transported to the park. He set him down then transported pack to the dimension. 'Wait come back pai it's me Kish" Kish said but all that came out was a soft and faint meow. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo " he turned around to see Ichigo walking out of the cafe in her waiter dress. He quickly walked over to her and meowed as loud as he could. She looked down to see a cute little kitten beside her. She stopped walking and gently rubbed his ears making him purr. "Hey there little guy, what are you doing out here all alone, well you don't have a caller so at least there's no one freaking out about where you are" she then noticed his slightly sharper canines and his green fir. "Ya know you look a lot like Kish, that's perfect! As of now you will be my Kish she said picking him up. He squirmed at first but after she laid him on his back in her arms and started to rub his soft ears he stopped. She carried him back to her house and set him on the floor in her room. She left the room for a few minuets then returned with a bowl of food and water. She set it down and nudged it towards him. 'Well cat's eat this stuff so it must be okay' Kish thought as he started to eat his food. He felt Ichigo start to rub his back and he purred. He then jumped into her bed and snuggled up on her pillow. Ichigo laughed. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower, you behave" she said, before walking into her bathroom. Kish walked over to the waterdish and started to drink. After a few minutes he had the feeling that he needed to go potty, and fast, his eyes landed on a paper on the flor. 'Ichigo is gonna kill me' Kish thought as he walked over to the paper and did his business. He then went to ichigo's bed and laid down on her pillow.

Ichigo's pov

I walked out of my bathroom and was greeted by the most foul smell. "Eww what is that" I then noticed a yellow stained paper on the floor. My math test. I knew just what had happened. " Kish" I shrieked. The cat looked up at me with a slightly fearful gaze, and my face softened. I shighed and put on a smile as I walked over to the bed and picked him up."Ya know your just as troublesome as the real Kish" I said with a smile. 'You have no idea shnookums' Kish said . My eyes widened and I looked at the cat in amazement. The cat blinked.'please tell me that you can understand me' Kish said but knowing it was probably a useless cause. "Actually I think I can understand you, unless I'm crazy" I said. 'NO,YOUR NOT CRAZY, ohh thank goodness, Ichigo it's really me, I don't know what happened but you have to help me' Kish said. "I better take you to the cafe, the guys will know what to do" I said determined.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR NOT HERE" Ichigo screamed. "Just that, but I could do a DNA test for you, though it's probably your imagination" renay (the wolf mew, I only know her dubbed name) said, as she picked up Kish and set him on a table in the back, she then ran a scanner over him. "Wow, it's Kish alright, I wonder how this happened" renay said. "He's 95% ciniclon" she said. "Well what's the other 5%" Ichigo asked. "Cat" renay said. "Do you think he got it from me somehow" Ichigo asked. "Could have if he got hit by your strawberry bell" renay answered. " ohh great, it must have happened yesterday, but how do we fix him" Ichigo asked. "I'm not sure but until then keep an eye on him" renay advised. 'Well I defiantly don't mind spending time with kitty cat' Kish said. Renay eyes widened. "Did he just talk" renay said. "Yeah but I think only us mews can understand him" Ichigo said. "We defiantly need to keep an eye on him" renay said.

A/N hope you all like it. Please review, I'll update if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's the kitty cat now  
Chapter 2

Kish sat on the counter of cafe mew mew and watched as Ichigo ran around serving tables. He was simply relaxing when he heard the door to the cafe open and two girls walked in and ran over to Ichigo and hugged her. They appeared to be good friends. He jumped off the counter and walked over to her. 'Ichigo, Ichigo, I have to go to the bathroom'Ichigo finally looked down. "Just go somewhere in the back, there's a stack of news papers back there" she said. "Aww, who's this" moe said as she went to pick Kish up. Kish hisses at her and she jumped back. "Sorry moe, he's umm,... A ... Stray ya that's it, he doesn't really warm up to people that easily" Ichigo said quickly. "Aww, but he's so cute" miwa scweeled. Ichigo picked up Kish and let miwa pet him. Kish glared at Ichigo. 'If you don't put me down right now, I will go, all over you' Kish said to Ichigo. Her eyes widened. " umm, I think we should put him down now" Ichigo said quickly before putting Kish on the ground. He then walked behind the counter and into the back room. "So Ichigo there's this party at my friends house and she said I could bring a few people, you should so come"moe said. "I don't know, maybe, well I'll see you after work bye guys" she said. Ichigo walked into the back room to see pudding holding Kish. "Your so cute" she said as she held Kish. "So how exactly did this happen" pudding asked. "Ask her" Kish said. Pudding looked up to see Ichigo. " it happened when he got hit by my strawberry bell" Ichigo said. Lettuce burst through the door. " where's the cat" she said in excitement. She then saw Kish and she quickly ran over and picked him up. " aww you're so cute" she said as she kissed his head. Suddenly she wasn't holding the cat Kish anymore. It was a ciniclon Kish. She dropped him on the ground to see that pudding and ichigo's jaws had dropped. "What just happened" they both asked. "Wait, I have an idea, Kish, kiss me" Ichigo said. "Gladly the Alain said as he kissed her than turned back into a cat. "I get it, when you kiss him he changes back" lettuce said. Ichigo kissed Kish, turning him normal again. "Try teleporting somewhere" Ichigo said. When he tried he couldn't even get off the ground. "Great, I'm stuck here" kisshu said. "Well you can always stay at the cafe while we work as a cat, until we contact pai" pudding said. "Thanks, but I'm good, I'll be fine on my own" Kish said as he walked out of the cafe. "Maybe pai will find him" pudding said.

Kish walked down the sidewalk of tokyo. He had to find a way to fix this. "Woof woof" Kish looked down to see a little puppy at his feet. He smiled as he bent down to pet it. It jumped up and licked his face and he stood up. "Yuk" Kish said as he wiped his face. The next thing he knew he was a cat again. "Ohh great" Kish said. He then heard whistling and looked up to see the blond guy who worked with the mews. Ryou was his name. He walked over to him and meowed quite loudly. "Go away, will you" he said as he nudged Kish away with his foot. "Look budy, I get your not a cat person, but a little help would be nice" kisshu said. The teen continued to walk and kisshu sighed. He headed off down the street and into an ally. "Aww your so cute" Kish looked up to see a boy with black hair looking down at him. "My names Amoya- kun, you look like you could use a place to sleep little guy" he said as he picked up the kitten. 'Oh great, Ichigo's boy friend' kisshu thought.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, mint called in sick and this weird green cat wouldn't leave me alone" Ryou said as he entered the cafe. The girls eyes widened and they all turned to look at him. "What" he said. "Oh no, kisshu" Ichigo said as she ran out of the cafe. She ran down the street the way Ryou usually came, but there was nothing there. " oh no" Ichigo said as she ran around Tokyo trying to find him.  
_

Kish sat on Amoya Kim's bed as he showered in the other room. He walked over to the window and desperately tried to open it. When it finally clicked he jumped out and on to the sidewalk. He started running down the street when he was suddenly picked up by someone. "So, the girls tell me your kisshu" Kish looked up to see that it was that Ryou guy. "Ichigo, I found him"Ryou said into the phone.  
_

Hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kish sat on the counter of cafe mew mew and watched as Ichigo ran around serving tables. He was simply relaxing when he heard the door to the cafe open and two girls walked in and ran over to Ichigo and hugged her. They appeared to be good friends. He jumped off the counter and walked over to her. 'Ichigo, Ichigo, I have to go to the bathroom'Ichigo finally looked down. "Just go somewhere in the back, there's a stack of news papers back there" she said. "Aww, who's this" moe said as she went to pick Kish up. Kish hisses at her and she jumped back. "Sorry moe, he's umm,... A ... Stray ya that's it, he doesn't really warm up to people that easily" Ichigo said quickly. "Aww, but he's so cute" miwa scweeled. Ichigo picked up Kish and let miwa pet him. Kish glared at Ichigo. 'If you don't put me down right now, I will go, all over you' Kish said to Ichigo. Her eyes widened. " umm, I think we should put him down now" Ichigo said quickly before putting Kish on the ground. He then walked behind the counter and into the back room. "So Ichigo there's this party at my friends house and she said I could bring a few people, you should so come"moe said. "I don't know, maybe, well I'll see you after work bye guys" she said. Ichigo walked into the back room to see pudding holding Kish. "Your so cute" she said as she held Kish. "So how exactly did this happen" pudding asked. "Ask her" Kish said. Pudding looked up to see Ichigo. " it happened when he got hit by my strawberry bell" Ichigo said. Lettuce burst through the door. " where's the cat" she said in excitement. She then saw Kish and she quickly ran over and picked him up. " aww you're so cute" she said as she kissed his head. Suddenly she wasn't holding the cat Kish anymore. It was a ciniclon Kish. She dropped him on the ground to see that pudding and ichigo's jaws had dropped. "What just happened" they both asked. "Wait, I have an idea, Kish, kiss me" Ichigo said. "Gladly the Alain said as he kissed her than turned back into a cat. "I get it, when you kiss him he changes back" lettuce said. Ichigo kissed Kish, turning him normal again. "Try teleporting somewhere" Ichigo said. When he tried he couldn't even get off the ground. "Great, I'm stuck here" kisshu said. "Well you can always stay at the cafe while we work as a cat, until we contact pai" pudding said. "Thanks, but I'm good, I'll be fine on my own" Kish said as he walked out of the cafe. "Maybe pai will find him" pudding said.

Kish walked down the sidewalk of tokyo. He had to find a way to fix this. "Woof woof" Kish looked down to see a little puppy at his feet. He smiled as he bent down to pet it. It jumped up and licked his face and he stood up. "Yuk" Kish said as he wiped his face. The next thing he knew he was a cat again. "Ohh great" Kish said. He then heard whistling and looked up to see the blond guy who worked with the mews. Ryou was his name. He walked over to him and meowed quite loudly. "Go away, will you" he said as he nudged Kish away with his foot. "Look budy, I get your not a cat person, but a little help would be nice" kisshu said. The teen continued to walk and kisshu sighed. He headed off down the street and into an ally. "Aww your so cute" Kish looked up to see a boy with black hair looking down at him. "My names Amoya- kun, you look like you could use a place to sleep little guy" he said as he picked up the kitten. 'Oh great, Ichigo's boy friend' kisshu thought.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, mint called in sick and this weird green cat wouldn't leave me alone" Ryou said as he entered the cafe. The girls eyes widened and they all turned to look at him. "What" he said. "Oh no, kisshu" Ichigo said as she ran out of the cafe. She ran down the street the way Ryou usually came, but there was nothing there. " oh no" Ichigo said as she ran around Tokyo trying to find him.  
_

Kish sat on Amoya Kim's bed as he showered in the other room. He walked over to the window and desperately tried to open it. When it finally clicked he jumped out and on to the sidewalk. He started running down the street when he was suddenly picked up by someone.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
